


Two Face Patton

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Sander Sides Short [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, I can't stop making fan fics help me, I should be doing homework, Patton is like Jackal and hyde, this is a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Patton was getting angry. That wasn't good, ever side comment was hitting harder than normal, but he can handle it. He always just bury it down. Bury his angry, he can't let it go in fear of what he will become. Sadly everyone has their breaking point and for Patton that was at dinner.





	Two Face Patton

Patton was getting angry. That wasn't good, ever side comment was hitting harder than normal, but he can handle it. He always just bury it down. Bury his angry, he can't let it go in fear of what he will become. Sadly everyone has their breaking point and for Patton that was at dinner. 

 

“Thomas should go to bed at 10 he has a lot of work to do in the morning.” Logan and Roman we're arguing about sleep schedules again.

 

“But we always sleep at 12, we will loss 2 hours of work time.”

 

“Well I think-” Patton was cut off by Logan.

 

“Patton please, the adults are talking” 

 

“The adults are talking?” Patton thought, he  **is** a adult. He the same age as everyone else, but here he was being treated as a child. He felt himself heating up. Not good, there was no time to calm down. He need to get away. He jumped out of his chair knocking it over and bolted to him room.The others looked in shock as they heard the door slam. Virgil caught it right before Patton left, the Fury in him eyes. He had never seen it in Patton before. He looked at the other who all silently agree to go after Patton.

 

Patton slammed his door. He had no time before he burst into flames in frustrated screams. Seconds later a new man stood we're Patton had. He was wearing the same clothes but in shades of red instead of the regular colors. He also took his glasses off and snap them in half before throwing them across the room. “Who does he _think_ he is? He must think he _sooooo_ Superior to everyone else. I hate him, I hate him, I hate, hate, hate  **hate, hate, HATE HIM!** ” There was a knock on his door.

 

“Patton?” It was Logan.

 

“ **GO AWAY!”** He didn't care who it was he didn't want to talk to anyone.

 

“Patton please, we know your upset” That was Roman. 

 

Upset? Oh he wasn't upset, he was  **pissed** . He wanted to tear them to shreds and hang them out to dry. He stomps up to the door and swings it open. The other three were shock to what they saw. It was Patton but not Patton at the same time.

 

“Patton?” Patton lock eyes with a confuse Logan before punching him square in the face. They all back away from him. Who ever this person was, it wasn't Patton. 

 

“Not feeling so Superior now are you Logan?” Patton mocked. Logan hold his bleeding noise. 

 

“Who are you and where is Patton?” Logan voice sounded weird as he pinch his nose.

 

“What are you talking about, I am Patton!” Roman was in front of Logan in case Patton wanted another swing. Virgil was shaking behind Logan hoping not to be seen.

 

“No your not, Patton would never hit us!” Roman argued. Deceit pop his head around the corner to see what was going on when he saw Patton he try to duck out but Patton saw him.

 

“Deceit! Buddy, pal, amigo” Patton walked over to Deceit. Deceit flinched, before he know it Patton had his arm over his shoulder keeping him from escaping. 

 

“Hello Hate” He said coldly, everyone went wide eye. Hate? Who was Hate? Hate smirked and glare at him.

 

“Hey friendo remember when you took my place to try to get Thomas to lie? That wasn't very nice was it?

 

“ **Yes** it was” Hate squeeze Deceit.

 

“Yeah it wasn't, I think your over due for you punishment.” Hate took Deceit hat and put it on.

 

“Enough let him go Hate.” Roman ordered. Hate rolled his eyes.

 

“Or what? And why do  **you** care? You don't even like him. You  **hate** Deceit, or maybe you just want to play hero.” Patton let go of Deceit and try to walk up to Roman but Deceit pinch Hates neck and he passed out and fell to the ground. Everyone looked at him.

 

“What did you do?” Virgil finally spoke. Deceit pick up his hat and put it on.

 

“I  **didn't** knock him out. Your  **not** welcome.” Deceit picks up Hate and carry him back to Patton room.

 

“What is going on? What just happened?” Roman asked. Deceit put Hate into bed as he watch the red shades slowly turn back to the regular colors. He signed.

 

“That was Hate, Patton other half. He pops up when Patton gets really angry.” 

 

“Why haven't we ever seen him before.” Logan asked.

 

“Jeez I don't know maybe because Patton didn't want you to know.” 

 

“How do you know him?” Virgil asked.

 

“I met him once, that was not a pleasant first meeting.” He shutter at the memory.

 

“So what now?” Roman asked

 

“Nothing really” He shrug “He has calmed down so he will wake up as Morality. Patton doesn't really remember what happened when he clocks out. So you can just pretend it didn't happen.” The other three looked at each other.

 

The next morning Patton woke up in his bed. “That was a close one” he thought to himself. He looked around to try to find his glasses. He couldn't find them so he just summon a new pair. He looked at his clock, 7:10. “Welp” he thought “time to make breakfast”. Patton got out of bed and he had to admit he felt a lot better today.


End file.
